mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxie Road
Cuteness :D *Well... Roxie is cool to, I like Leaf too, but he only appears in 2 games and roxien in tha 5 so Roxie is a bit more popular AND SHE´S COOL--A go-go Sim 01:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) HEY LEAF IS BEST from leafrocks ROXIE ROCKS MORE Well Iggy, plus he never appears in tha other games he still very AWESOME an I like Roxie a lil bit better (She is my "5"on the top 5 favorites) and YES !!! she have cuteee voice--A go-go Sim 20:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Roxie is cool but I like Violet and Poppy better. VIOLET IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The night calls me Brother but you may call me D-scope 16:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OVERATED!1!1 Leaf is cool but EVERYONE OVERATES HIM!! PETALS AN ELVE AND ANNE IS A ROCKSTAR!! HES NOT ORIGINAL ( no offense leaf but your fans take you way to far)!!111 Lets keep this discusson to the fav females. *UMmm... this is suppose to be a talk for Roxie isn´t so talk about Roxie, she is cool--A go-go Sim 21:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well in my preference Roxie is a lil´ better than Leaf, Roxie is mah 5° and Leaf is mah 9° or 8°--A go-go Sim 21:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I like Leaf more o less because i borowed my game (kingdom) and .....I START MISSED HIM T_T--A go-go Sim 21:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well, see some people like Chaz by his idocity or cokiness (i´m 1 of that persons)--A go-go Sim 22:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *NO MAN !!!! Ovbiouly Leaf (you) are cooler and NICER tha Chaz, and yes your rigth he also is anoyying somethimes I start laught when in MySims he said that a squirrel jump at his face muahaha!! --A go-go Sim 22:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Maybe, just maybe, EA will put leaf on the My Sims Agent cover with a magnyfing galss ur sommething--A go-go Sim 22:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I AM A FAN OF ANTAGONTISTS!! so i kinda like him but hes way more cockeyer than Leaf( who has a sqeuky voce) ROXIE!!!!! * PUts a dirt virus on the pag-51536715367125236231ERROR DIRT ALERT********* *Does that again* I SCRUBED 75% OF DUST ON EARTH. AN DI INSERTED 999,999,999,9999,999999,,9,99,9,9,9,9,,99,,99999,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,,99OF THE VIRUSES I HAVE THE NIGHTMARE CROWN!* brings every sims nightmare to life* And the secupity codes were a few buttons and scans away. remember its my agenty and no more cleaning. FOREVER!!*mephiles the dark laugh* Racing DS tab problem... Yah. but you thout i would use the reel one! I KNEW IT WAS FAKE! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CROWN IF YOUR FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENCION!!!!???? and im sorry i call you neutral neural. I WRIGHT WRONG ON PURPOSE!!!!! WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO FLY IN AN AIRPLANE? Asking ´bout Roxie *Well I had another ask, How many years does Roxie aprox. she have? 12 or 13 maybe--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You guys are crazy, Violet's better than anybody else. She is sane, and funny. Violet rocks. (So do Poppy and Roxie, but Violet more) ^So true, Poppy's eight or ten and she owns a flower shop chain. (If only Violet owned a chain, she's awesome. She does have a flowershop in Agents DS yay!) ^This isn't our world, that may be normal on the MySims world (Violet rules!) Orvile Wright was the first person to fly in a airplane. AND WHY IS THERE AN AUDIENCE!! and I would only activate nightmares if it was a life or death situations! and Leaf has the squekiest voice( no offense).I thout Roxie was 17-19. *Yes, I tougth that Roxie, Violet and DJ Candy had the same age? 15 or 17 and what about Goth Boy he is a "Boy" 12 or 13 or a teeneager 15 or 17 ahhhhh I dunno it´s confusing --A go-go Sim 02:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I THINK I HAS THE SOLUTION! THE YELLO DELLO! random homestar runner pun lololol No, wait. Why not put it in a poll - Who rocks harder? Roxie - She's adorable, and who doesn't like ice cream? or Leaf - An elf rockstar?! Well, I can't say no to that! And, if you don't know, Homestar Runner is a popular internet cartoon. To see some of it, just go to www.homestarrunner.com. OKAY, ADVERTISIN' OVER. Oh, and if ya do that poll, would ya mind stickin in Buddy for meh? :3 -- 02:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I went to the Forest of Elves and your voice is SQUEKER THEN POSSIBLE!!*audience gasps* well not that squeky but shockingly squeky. and someone get rid of the audience!!!! *yes, Roxie seem that she have 16 ur something, and HER VOICE IS SKIQUIER THAN LEAF !!!! Leaf had a nice voice it´s perfect--A go-go Sim 02:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I CHeck in the mornin 02:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Yes he menssion that after his mission, that´s what I asking.. buuut Tah part of his name Goth Boy it´s a lil´ bit confussing for his age don´t think that? But for me, he has 17 or 18 --A go-go Sim 18:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I have an announcement that is my 700th edit. I agree with Neural. Except for her being the best part. I Have an Announcement Which is my 2,216th Edit }} Roxie wouldn't win, cus Blankinator would press the Leaf button for 19 days strait. }} }} I'm gonna put up da poll rite nao. :O}} }} Not sumthin' I expected, actually. *shifty eyes* Well, it's only been a day since teh poll was up...}} *Personally, I didn't vote for Leaf because of Blanky. ^^; I love Leaf because he reminds me of Link from the Legend of Zelda (total Zelda fangirl here! X3). The others are okay, but they're not like my favorite charries or anything. XD --Emirilee 18:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Iggy and Goth Boy are awesome. And I don't think she would influence the votes at all, as we are asking them who they think is the most awesome.}} }} *Yeah, the poll's not over yet, so we can't say anything yet! Leaf's tied with Roxie now (as of the time I've typed this message)! ^^ Maybe even Roxie will win! Unlike what both Blanky and Game-fanatic predicted, Goth Boy still seems to be at the bottom, below Roxie (and Leaf). XD You never really know what people are thinking! Maybe Roxie's more popular than we thought... --Emirilee 12:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) }} *rubs Leafman on ze head*}} I thought I'd be the only one to vote for him!!!!! That's pathetic...}} }} . I thought he was overrated. Plus, Leaf only has like 5-10 fanart (many which were requested by me personally *shifty eyes* I IS ALL OVER TEH PLACE WITH MY LEAF FANDOM, OH YEAHHH).}} He does. I've been to devianArt many times, and I keep seeing many pictures of Goth Boy.--Secretive13 18:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *too lazy to put word bubble* I see alot of Ray x Goth Boy pics in dA.. disgusting. Marisa-stole-mehcaik 02:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) }} Male Sims often also look like disfigured females with googly eyes in many of the drawings (not just Ray and Goth Boy stuff all ze time...but ja, most of teh time, it is Ray and Goth Boy looking like mangirls), but people in ze comments usually just say "Whoa, this drawing is amazing, you're such a great artist!" or "LOLOLOL UR FUNNEH XD" or sumthin', and I can't tell if they're just tryin' to be nice or sumthin'. o3o It's like they morphed teh MySims characters into flippin' monsters or sumthin'!!! Dang young 'uns and their confusing tastes these days... And I see that she is leading so far. I suppose she is more popular than we've thought. I reckon Leaf's gonna take 3rd place or sumthin' at the end... Oh well, but he is still awesome in my eyes, even after a flippin' millennium, yo! That's why I is his biggest fan, yes? *nodnod* Teh weirdo who did a whole essay about him in Spanish for Spanish class. *shifty eyes* And of course, in English as well.}} }} (Lazy for word bubble :P) I SAID THAT WHEN SHE WAS 4 VOTES IN FRONT DANGIT --'Neural777' 21:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) }} MySims Underwater Fantasy }} I wanted to use it to link to Doug's page. But it didn't work... I wanted to see her contributes. But it didn't work. And Goth Boy's pretty high up there! - GO GOTH BOY!!}} }} Hated Interest }} Fudge-Ripple-Triple-Mint Sink xD}} roxie is ok !! }} }} }} Nice, inventive story! Potterfan1997 (talk) 22:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC)